returned Devotion
by rockgoddess42
Summary: After a heartbreaking divide between two best friends practically brothers, the little brother makes a life or death sacrifice and survives that causes Rafe the big brother at heart to rearrange his priorities again, focusing on the one most important person in his life.


Devotion to Family

Having seen Danny's plane circling I swallowed worriedly not wanting him anywhere near this.

Watching in relief and shock as he aimed and fired at the Japs targeting us, that quickly morphed into fear and horror as I watched his plane nosedive into the ground.

Getting up without a second thought to my surroundings I took off screaming Danny's name, my only concern was finding my little brother.

Observing the scene of the crash around me I stared in disbelief at the damage as pieces of his plane lay in flames around us.

Running by in my desperate search for Danny, I found a body of one of ours lying unmoving on the ground.

Feeling unsettled for a moment I prayed it wasn't Danny as cold hearted as that might have sounded.

I blew out a breath of relief as I knelt down to check, but also felt a pang of grief for a split second as I recognized one of our men Anthony.

Checking for a pulse and finding he was gone, my one thought was to keep moving as I glanced up worriedly thinking, 'Come on where are you kiddo?'

Suddenly a weak cry of pain and movement reached my ears as I searched the area discovering as I drew in a breath that Danny was alive.

I took off and slid over on my knees as quickly as I could at Danny's side, sighing in comfort and reassurance to both of us, "Danny."

Crouching down in front of him I quickly took in a mental stock of his injuries.

Hearing Danny once again cry out in excruciating pain I gently eased him down with a hand to his chest softly saying, "Easy easy easy kiddo, you're alright don't try to move around too much yet."

I grimaced at Danny's joke as he weakly grins up at me and says "I've had better landings."

At this moment his crash landing was the last thing I wanted him to make a joke about because he could have been dead right now.

Shaking my head at him for a moment I simply replied, "You saved us back there."

Focusing my attention again on his injuries as I heard him moan in pain, I leaned in to check where the pain was coming from and noticed a piece of shrapnel stuck in his neck.

Danny exclaims softly, "Urrgg I got somethin in my neck."

'Oh Danny. Only you kiddo.' I thought, as I could not even imagine how painful that must be for him.

Gently easing one hand around the back of his neck for comfort I moved in closer to get a better look at how deep it was, before using my other hand to get a grip on it.

I whispered comfortingly, "Let me try to get this out for ya bud. Hang on okay? I need you to stay with me."

Catching Danny's slight nod I thought of how proud I was of him for showing such strength at a moment like this.

As I felt the shrapnel begin to give way slightly I beat myself up internally as I heard Danny's weak cries and moans of pain as it slid out.

Suddenly I saw Danny's eyes widen in shock, before I could even turn around, everything went black around me.

My mind was spinning in circles that began drowning out all other noise around me.

The Jap soldiers yelling, grass rustling, and the stressed voice of our men, and the freezing cold air surrounding us.

I meanwhile suddenly felt rope being tied tightly around my legs, but a sudden familiar cry of pain makes my head clear bringing me back to consciousness.

Looking up I am forced to watch as a Jap pulls Danny my best friend, my little brother to his feet forcefully and painfully, knowing he had already been injured badly in the plane crash.

They keep a firm hold on his jacket while Danny chokes, and I suddenly recall a time when we were boys in Tennessee where I recalled seeing all of this before.

Promising myself that never again would that happen to my baby brother on my watch.

I suddenly glance over to see another soldier appear with a wooden piece and they began tying Danny to it.

I growl protectively, as my eyes lock with Danny.

Watching Danny's eyes trained on my own, my expression softens into a big brother reassuring look that always held comfort and confidence for Danny.

My heart broke at the look of pain and fear in my little brother's eyes, and the sincere apology for everything I could read in his expression and I swore under my breath.

Reaching for the closest weapon to me, without hesitation I drew, and fired at the soldiers holding my little brother hostage.

From there, everything spun out of control as the men began yelling out and noise of guns blasting surrounding them that ended with a grenade going off.

I glanced over to see Danny laying motionless on the ground, tied up staring up in shock.

"Danny?" I asked worriedly, not caring about anything else anymore, before crying "Danny!"

Again as I got up quickly and raced to my best friend's side, placing a gentle comforting hand on Danny's chest, I could hear him choking for each breath.

I whispered, "Oh Danny."

Quickly I took a moment to look him over, before I frantically began untying him to help ease some of his pain as I slid it away from Danny.

I could feel my best friend trembling painfully and heard him cry out in agony,

"R-Ra." Instantly I recognized this as the familiar tone of voice that seemed to always bring me running to Danny to fix whatever was wrong.

I whispered gently, "It's okay, I gotcha Danny I'm right here kiddo I'm right here sssshhh you're alright now, you're alright."

I could feel Danny's body trembling and shaking terribly in my arms as I cradled him protectively, offering whatever warmth and comfort I could.

Danny cried out weakly, "I'm not…."

Choking off in the middle of the sentence, my mind spinning thinking furiously, 'No Danny don't you dare finish that sentence, don't you dare give up on me now.'

But the boy was nothing but stubborn like me and thought maybe Danny ended up becoming a little too much like me in the end.

He copied everything I did, as everybody little brother tended to.

Danny continued, "I'm not gonna make it."

I was listening to my kid brother's words, though unable to see the pain etched on his face, as I kept my eyes trained on the wounds in his chest, wincing with sympathy.

As any strong protective big brother would do needing to be the rock for their little brother in a desperate time of need, I refused to give up on Danny.

Hearing Danny cry out in excruciating pain, I once again focused my eyes back on Danny's face leaning in insisting, "Yes you are, yes you are now look at me."

Glancing back on the wounds placing gentle pressure and doing whatever I could, it broke my heart to hear Danny stutter painfully, "R-rraa-fff-eee I'm so c-cold I'm s-so c-cold."

"Oh Danny." Rafe cried softly in fear and concern for his brother.

Rafe turned back to look at Danny, gently with his fingers behind Danny's head he smoothed his hair back and spoke softly and comfortingly, "You're alright, hey."

Shaking Danny gently trying to keep him awake, focused on me and away from the pain.

At this point the boy's body was shaking worse than before, and I felt helpless, as my mind constantly demanded, 'Why Danny why the hell did you do this?'

I glanced down to see Danny's hand weakly grabbing onto my vest like it was a lifeline for him, and it was.

On instinct I pulled Danny closer feeling my little brother practically burrow into my arms, like at the moment it was the safest place where he would be protected.

Tears were trickling down my face as I was forced to listen to every painful breath Danny took, but just relieved that this meant it kept him alive, but for how much longer.

I rocked him gently in my arms as I placed my chin on top of his head, my arms wrapped protectively around him.

Through the gasps of pain I hear Danny cry out softly to me, "Hey Ra can you do me a favor?"

Listening to Danny it occurred to me he had not cut my name short to Ra since he was a little kid, if that didn't break my heart further.

Holding him close I lean in and coo gently by his ear, "What?"

Waiting a moment for Danny to catch his breath offering my attention and patience to him as he suddenly jokes painfully, "Can you have someone else write my name on the tombstone?"

Not in the mood for Danny's humor at a time like this I furiously think 'No don't you dare say that don't you quit on me Danny I'm not losin you not now kiddo. Please don't leave me behind like this don't leave me.'

I lose it in that moment and gently unwrap my arm slightly to look into his eyes, as my own fill with tears I shake him furiously exclaiming, "You're not gonna die, look at me listen to me! You ain't gonna die you hear me?"

I knew it was hopeless trying to encourage him to stay alive, but I had to offer him something.

Pausing for a second I feel a slight hint of guilt as I realized I shook him a bit painfully, when I look down at him I see almost a blank stare, but I needed to get through to him.

Reaching out I placed a gentle comforting hand on the back of his head pulling him up slightly to look into my eyes with tears now streaming uncontrollably.

I cry softly, "Danny you can't die, you can't die you know why? Cause you're gonna be a father!"

My voice breaks at the end of that sentence, I am no longer able to hold it together anymore as I watch him suffer in so much pain.

Remembering my promise to Evelyn to look out for Danny out here I knew this was one promise I had to keep.

Though this was also to myself, my underlining thought was I could not stand to lose my little brother.

We may have had our big fight before, but we were okay now and throughout this mission my main concern was Danny.

Looking down at him now I could see he was focused on me again, he was listening as that seemed to capture his attention.

I continued gently, "You're gonna be a daddy and I wasn't supposed to tell you."

Seeing Danny's face as he read my expression that also said not to leave me behind I cried silently, as Danny also began to in response to my pain of losing him.

Smiling weakly down at him I say, "You're gonna be a father. Please."

Not able to take it anymore I beg him not to leave me his big brother, not to leave Evelyn and their unborn child.

I feel his fingers again gripping weakly onto my vest trying to hold on as I pull him closer when I see he wants to say something in response to me.

Listening as he whispers painfully in return, "Now you are."

Unable to take it I press my forehead comfortingly against his, soaking in possibly our last moment of brotherly love.

Closing my eyes I pray that help will arrive shortly knowing Danny will die if they don't get here and quickly.

To my utter relief I hear voices of our men as they approached, with what looked to be people who were going to help us.

Glancing down worriedly at Danny I refocused my attention on his injuries hoping he was still with us.

Pleading softly I leaned in cupping his cheek in my palm and whispered, "Danny can you hear me? Come on little brother stay awake for me alright help is here you're gonna be okay now you hear me? You stay with me! Don't you dare leave me you can't leave me not now."

There was a rush of our men and the people helping us coming from behind, as they gently loaded Danny with me at the helm leading us all to safety.

Helping to stabilize Danny into the vehicle as gently as we could, I remained by his side taking his hand in my own,

'Please Danny hang on for me please I can't lose you please brother just stay with me.' I thought repeatedly watching him for any signs of consciousness.

Suddenly I thought I was almost imagining it when I thought I felt a weak squeeze to my hand and sighed in relief.

Smiling affectionately with tears in my eyes, running a hand through his bangs I whispered, "That's my boy, stay strong Danny we're almost to a hospital hang in there."

Before I knew it we pulled up to a hospital and began unloading.

Remaining by Danny's side the whole time walking alongside the makeshift stretcher gripping Danny's hand in his own gently crooning, "I'm right here Danny I'm right here stay with me."

Hurrying him into a hospital there in China, they rushed him into a back surgery room doing what they could do for him.

Pacing worriedly outside the room just being apart from my kid brother was driving me out of my mind with concern.

I was sure of one thing after this it would be a hell of a long time before I let Danny out of my sight again.

Occasionally glancing in passed the doors keeping me from Danny, I finally sat down burying my head in my hands tears trickling down my face again.

Playing again in my head over and over how things could have ended this badly.

After everything I sacrificed for Danny after everything I did to protect him over the years, it had come down to this.

Danny sacrificing his life for his big brother and that was never okay with me.

What felt like hours later, I heard the doors open, glancing up to see the doctor and ran up to him.

"Doctor, how is he?" I asked worriedly, my only thought was getting back to Danny. He needed me.

The doctor gently guided me down back into the chair and said, "Lieutenant let us talk before you go back to see your friend."

Shaking a bit I paled at the thought that when a doctor tells you they want to speak to you about your family or friend's condition before seeing them, this was never a good sign.

Reaching out I could feel the doctor's eyes practically burning a hole with concern for me, as I feared the damage my best friend had suffered to protect me.

My heart broke for him as the doctor began to explain, "Your friend pulled through surgery lieutenant, but I will not deny it was touch and go for a while. Your friend was lucky here."

I nodded in reply silently crying softly at the reminder of having cradled Danny in his arms, begging him not to leave him.

Continuing the doctor encouragingly spoke, "I can tell you care a great deal for the young man here."

Replying softly, "Yeah, we have a long history, I grew up with him, we were best friends since we were kids, his father was an abusive drunk, so I spent a large part of my time lookin out for him. I hit his father once to protect him he was just a little boy, he declared me his best friend that day. His father passed, and he came to live with us, so he practically became a little brother to me. He and I somehow fell for the same girl while I protected him by volunteerin to go to England to help fight, our friendship was torn apart when I came back, finding out he was in love with the woman I was seeing before, but then Danny risked his life for me out there. "

Watching as the doctor nodded in sympathy of my situation, he leaned in and squeezed my shoulder, as he said gently, "I have a little brother myself son, I understand. Listen son, his heart stopped a couple of times throughout, but he pulled through. You've got one strong little brother there you know that don't you?"

Glancing back toward the room Danny was in, I nodded with a small proud smile on my face.

Furiously wiping at my tears, the doctor smiled gently and softly concluded by saying, "He's moved into a recovery ward now, being an older brother myself, I understand you're more than welcome to go back and sit with him, as long as you would like. I think it will help him to know you're here with him to help him recover. He's just back through those doors, to your left. Take care of each other son."

Nodding at the doctor gratefully, I got up and made my way through the doors to see Danny.

Gently opening the door, I made my way into the room, forcing myself to prepare for the worst.

Making my way to the edge of the bed, I took in the wires and tubing around Danny and thought, 'My god Danny.'

Pulling up a chair close to his bedside I took his hand into my own and held it tightly.

Leaning forward I smoothed his bangs out of his eyes gently, tears welling uncontrollably, whispering, "Man you're in for a serious ass kicking from big brother when you wake up you hear me? But I'm here Danny it's okay now, you're gonna be okay you hear me? You fight to come back to me don't you leave me or I swear I'll be right behind you. Please Danny just wake up."

Sitting back against the chair refusing to leave Danny until I saw those eyes open again, I lay back getting as comfortable as possible, and before I knew it fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
